Providers of goods and services generally desire to satisfy their users with the performance of the goods or services. This desire may arise for a variety of reasons, one of which is the likelihood of future sales. To help ensure user satisfaction, the provider of a good or service generally includes an instruction manual, which may be paper or electronic, that provides guidance on using the good or service and that helps a user to solve certain problems that may arise during use of the product or service. Providers of goods and services also often make available one or more staffed help centers with which users can communicate by phone or electronic mail.